Parallelshipping
by SY-chwan
Summary: Leon is getting married, and it’s not to Mokuba. Mokuba/Leon.


Summary: Leon is getting married, and it's not to Mokuba. Mokuba/Leon, which I am now calling **Parallelshipping** since there does not appear to be enough fans for this particular pairing to have a name as of yet.

Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Parallelshipping**

"Have you told this person how you feel?"

There was a pause during which Leon smiled bitter sweetly at the ground. "Yes…but I don't know whether he returns my feelings…" A sigh of defeat. "It doesn't matter either way, it'd never work out between us."

"You don't know that," Yugi gently said.

"But I do," Leon looked over to the saddened eyes of his role model. "I have a duty to my family."

"If your brother was allowed to sway from that duty, then you should be able to too."

"That's the point," Leon gave a bitter laugh, "because my brother refused it, I _have_ to marry as my family wishes. Someone has to keep the bloodline going, Yugi."

"But…" Yugi sighed, "but what if he loves you. Is it really fair to him if you marry someone else?"

Leon bowed his head once more, "that's something that can't be helped."

---

"I do," Maria smiled, stealing a glance at his future husband. She was so happy, afterall getting married to such a wonderful gentleman when they were both only seventeen. Fortune was so good to her.

She grinned at him shyly from behind her veil. Leon gave a shaky smile back.

"And do you, Leonhart Schroder," the priest continued, Leon quickly snapped his attention back to the elderly man before him, "take this woman to be your bride. To love and to hold, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, till death do you apart."

Leon froze, this was it. This was the moment that will change his future forever. _Mokuba._

CRASH!

People screamed as the stained-glass window high above them shattered. A black form leapt through with the glass at a furious velocity. It flew over the bride and groom and landed with a skid into the alleyway between the pews.

Leon spun his head around from the crouching position he had automatically taken with the smashing of the window, his gaze meeting that of the rider. _Blue eyes._

The motorcyclist revved his engine, snapping Leon out of his semi-shock. Hurriedly straightening, Leon raced towards the boy in shining white suit.

As soon as Leon had jumped onto the white modern stallion, his helmet safely upon his head, the machine zoomed off. Bashing its way through the wooden, double doors and dashing towards the setting sun.

---

Leon slumped against the tree, breathing hard as his dropped his helmet to the grassy ground. _What the hell have I done._

Laughter broke him from his small reverie, however. Leon looked over as the motorcyclist pulled off his own headgear, shaking long black hair free, revealing the face of none other than Mokuba Kaiba.

A grinning-from-ear-to-ear Mokuba Kaiba to be precise. One who was staring at Leon with bright sparkling eyes, a wave of emotions shinning from them.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Leon panted, still breathing heavily from the adrenaline.

Mokuba said nothing, only grinning openly at him as he unzipped his jacket to expose the blue shirt beneath.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Leon exclaimed.

Mokuba smirked amusedly, flinging the jacket away from him. The smile faded at the question, however, and he rose an eyebrow in response.

"What I was thinking?" he said, sauntering up towards him. "I was thinking that you love me. I was thinking that there was no way I'm going to let you marry some random girl your family had recommended"

He was getting closer, less than a foot away from him. "I was thinking that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Mokuba was standing directly in front of Leon now, arms resting upon the bark on either side of the latter's head. Blue eyes staring intently into tea green. "I love you," Mokuba whispered softly into his ear.

He was less than an inch away, Leon could feel his breath tickling his face.

"You're mine," Mokuba growled. And pulled Leon into a rough, yet passionate, kiss.

Leon moaned as he pressed his body against the other. _Mmm…no question there._

_**-End**_


End file.
